custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Northern Continent
The Northern Continent was a large landmass in the center of the Matoran Universe, often considered to be the Matoran heartland. History The Northern Continent was originally created by the Great Beings and intended to be part of the Matoran Universe. While the landmass' specific purpose remains unclear, it can be presumed beyond reasonable doubt that the population of trees on the island were intended to act as mega-ecosystems, which served as the Great Spirit Robot's 'lungs', and used chemical reactions to supply breathable air for the entirety of the Matoran Universe. As such, the local plant life was sustained by a resident Bo-Matoran community, which endeavoring to maintain the vast jungles and forests in the region. During the expansion of the League of Six Kingdoms 80,000 years ago, the Northern Continent was seized by Barraki Mantax, who was known to have marched his army through the region and established several strongholds. Following the downfall of the regime, these strongholds would be subject to extensive raiding and would later become some of the island's earliest foundational structures. Some time later, the Northern Continent became the target of extensive Dark Hunter activity, with the Toa population disbanded and the Matoran incapable of defending themselves against the superior might of raiding parties. As such, many of the coastal Matoran settlements and inland strongholds were plundered for their riches and local businesses were devastated. This trend would continue to plague the native Matoran population until the aftermath of the Great Disruption, which saw a number of Makuta being tasked with preserving individual regions of the island. As the Northern Continent was such a large landmass and because its maintenance represented such a substantial investment, a significant number of Makuta were assigned individual regions to oversee. Makuta Krika in particular was known to have been assigned the Northern Coastline while Makuta Gorast was known to have involved herself in affairs of the Tren Krom Peninsula. Following the creation of the Visorak species, the Brotherhood of Makuta was known to have placed the Heart of the Visorak in the center of the continent. After Teridax took over the Matoran Universe, he sent Rahkshi to the Northern Continent to prevent the natives from assisting any other rebellions. However, owing to the large mass of the Northern Continent, the inhabitants of the island managed to mount a defense force to repel the Rahkshi for a period of time. Despite the best efforts of the Matoran inhabitants, however, the Northern Continent eventually fell before the Rahkshi, and was conquered by Teridax. The Northern Continent was heavily damaged when when a fragment of Aqua Magna collided with Teridax's head during his battle with Mata Nui. The surviving inhabitants evacuated the Matoran Universe for the surface of Spherus Magna. Landscape Nui Mountains Situated in the northern region of the continent, the Nui Mountains circle the northern and eastern coastal areas of the landmass. These naturally-formed protrusions make for a basin-shaped feature that encompasses half of the landmass. Initially, the Nui Mountain region was steeped in a rich agricultural tradition, serving as the home to a small community of Onu-Matoran and Fe-Matoran, who resided in the mountains in order to mine iron ore from the hillsides. Roughly 45,000 years ago, however, the local hillsides were depleted of their iron ore reserves and the resident Matoran migrated in search of greater mining opportunities elsewhere. The settlement of Marlott was known to have been situated in this region. Western Plains Occupying the coastal western region of the continent, the Western Plains are composed of a softer rock type. The region consists principally of rocky expanse, various canyons, and large stretches of desert. Due to the arid, inhospitable nature of this region, it is subject to extreme temperatures. As such, it was generally peopled by Ta-Matoran, Su-Matoran, and Po-Matoran. Mainland Swamp The Mainland Swamp region is located in the central belt of the continent, with waters and sediment from the inland bay softening the marshland. The drainage basin itself covers approximately 30% of the landmass. The area is populated largely by dense tropical forest and is home to a significant populace of Bo-Matoran and Le-Matoran agricultural workers. The center of the swamp is marked by a small temple, in which formerly housed the Heart of the Visorak. Many local folktales have circulated amongst the Matoran of this region concerning the contents of the temple and the dreaded Manas known to guard it. Tren Krom Peninsula Protruding from the Southeastern tip of the continent, the Tren Krom Peninsula presents harsher terrain, offering fewer natural resources and consisting almost entirely of infertile land. While the region is known to accommodate numerous small volcanoes it is also home to a significant population of dangerous Rahi. The principle ecological feature of interest in this portion of the island is the Acid Falls. The region is populated sparingly with numerous clusters of Matoran settlements scattered across the region. Quite notably, the mountainous region is home to a small and isolated community of De-Matoran. Known Inhabitants Matoran *Alika *Autolycus - Transformed into Turaga *Barionk - Transformed into Toa *Bellata - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Bodrix - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Caliga - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Carnac *Chorrum *Flidus - Formerly *Haru - Transformed into Turaga *Jekkai - Transformed into Toa *Kapla *Karo - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Kinla - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Lari *Lugat *Merra - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Ninian *Pofia *Ramita - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Rezan - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Sandara *Salu - Transformed into Toa; Deceased *Saran - Formerly; Deceased *Sarnii - Formerly *Sonitous - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Sumaru - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Tangi -Formerly *Vancha *Vican Rahi *Mahi *Husi *Fusa *Ruki *Ussal *Hahnah *Hydruka *Gafna *Visorak *Bog Wolf Trivia *In particular, the Northern Continent was known to have accommodated significant populations of Ba-Matoran and Bo-Matoran. *The Northern Continent is the second largest landmass in the Matoran Universe. It is also notable for creating the largest quantity of Toa of all islands in the Great Spirit Robot. Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Continents